Sacrifice
by Ravenscrag
Summary: Schu finds a soaking wet red kitty. Trouble is he's the wrong sort of wet. Help must be sought, and Crawford won't be pleased.


Sacrifice

By Ravenscrag

Weiss Kreuz ficlet

Word count : 2511

Rating : R - for language and references to sex?

Apologies to Boney M for the blatant misuse of their terrible song!

Disclaimer : I do not own Weiss or Schwartz, I just have weird thoughts about them! Blah blah.

* * *

# indicates telepathic thoughts from Schuldig.

* Yojhi's thought response.

* * *

Sacrifice

Schuldig almost ran down the alley towards the prone figure. Almost. He brought himself into check, skidding on the wet stone paving. Very clever, he thought. What better bait to trap a Schwartz? With the object of his desire. That hankered after little red kitten. That hankered after, dreamed about little red kitten. That hankered after, dreamed about, fantasized over little red kitten. That hankered after, dreamed about, fantasized over, soaking wet little red kitten. That hankered after, dreamed about, fantasized over, soaking wet and _bleeding_ little red kitten.

Schuldig peered through the rain and darkness at the still form. Would Weiss go that far to ambush him? As far as he knew, Weiss and Schwartz were, once again, after the same targets. Weiss had scored the final points. Damn them! There'd been a slight skirmish between the crossbow wielding, and the mad bugnuk using Weiss brats, and himself and Farfarello, but that was more out of shock of seeing the other group at such close quarters when each had thought they were working alone. Farfarello had gone haring after the blue eyed archer, screaming death threats. Of the remaining Weiss there had been no sign.

Until Schuldig had rounded the corner.

He forced himself to study his surroundings and not the body on the ground. There were no trash cans nor doorways for anybody to hide behind. No fire escape stairs for an arial attack. Pretty safe then. Unless Fujimiya himself had set the ambush. Or was booby-trapped. No. Weiss would never do that. Besides, Fujimiya was facing away from him. He would never know who was approaching. Schuldig sent a wave of thought towards Aya, full of menace, bound to get a reaction. Nothing. Grinning, Schuldig ran towards his prize.

- ~ -

"...doorleavethedoorleaveitYohji!"

Yohji was almost bowled over by a small, wet, blond rocket that barrelled it's way through the safe house garage. Yohji stepped back and made a grab at his team mate.

"Omi! Calm down!" he said, "You look as though the hounds of hell are after you."

"Worse!" panted Omi, "Farfarello! Where's Ken?"

"He's ins... Where's Aya?" Yohji suddenly felt his absence.

"Never saw him." Omi gasped.

"Me either." Ken appeared at the door, "He'll be back. If he had no tail, he's probably either rounding up strays or he went home."

- ~ -

Schuldig bent over Aya and peered at him. The leather coat was torn in places. Schuldig glanced around before deciding to risk a light. His trench coat pocket produced what he wanted. He shone a creditcard sized torch over Aya's body. There was an awful lot of blood on the ground around him. Gripping the small torch in his teeth, Schuldig rolled him over onto his back. Carefully brushing back wet hair, he studied Aya's face. Not a mark on it. Lit by the thin beam, he took in the perfect white skin, dark red eyebrows - without their scowl in unconsciousness - and thick fringe of lashes spread over pale cheeks. Gently placing a kiss on the perfect lips, Schuldig reminded himself to check Aya for injuries. He drew the front of the leather coat apart and briefly scanned the slim body with the torch, searching for wounds. Nothing. He checked Aya's legs. Nothing obvious. Then he saw.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed.

- ~ -

"Yohji-kun please sit down, you're making me edgy." Omi said to the tall figure at the window.

"I can't understand why he isn't back yet." Yohji said, "I thought he was following me."

"Knowing Aya, he's still scouting round, looking for strays." Ken said, hopefully.

"Maybe he went to see Aya-Chan." Omi said.

"Why's his comm off?" Yohji asked, ignoring the younger member's optimistic comments.

"Tried his cell phone?" Ken asked.

"Hnn." Yohji said.

"Gods! You're beginning to sound like him!" Ken grumbled.

"I'll give him another half an hour, then I'll go look for him." Yohji said.

- ~ -

What a mess. Pushing back the torn sleeve of the leather coat, Schuldig moved Aya's arm slightly so he could get a better look. The sight made his stomach turn over. There was a huge, jagged cut on the inside of Aya's left forearm. This was where all the blood was coming from. The kitten needed help. Schuldig squeezed the sides of the laceration together. The pressure lessened the bleeding. Aya moaned softly at the manipulation. Much as he wanted to take this kitten home and play with him, Schuldig knew that if he didn't get help, this exquisite creature would die of blood loss. He'd have to call for help.

- ~ -

Yohji paced up and down the room. He repeatedly looked at the clock. The damned thing seemed to be going backwards. He'd tried to raise Aya on the comm, but there was no indication that it was working. Not even a hiss of static. He'd tried Aya's cell phone. That was dead too.

- ~ -

Schuldig knew he would have to play this situation very carefully. He'd have to concentrate very hard. Firstly, he'd have to keep Aya from regaining consciousness. The kitten would panic or try to fight him if he recognised him. There was no way the blood loss would allow that. Secondly, he would have to keep pressure on the terrible wound, no matter what. And thirdly…. Gods! The very last thing he needed was Crawford to find out where he was or who he was with. More importantly, he didn't want Crawford to telepathically listen in to what he was about to do. Crawford would just kill him.

- ~ -

Giving up his wait a few minutes early, Yohji went in search of a dry jacket. He also rummaged in Aya's closet to find something dry for him to wear home. The rain had not let up all evening and Aya was bound to be soaked. As he left Aya's room, Yohji suddenly felt slightly dizzy.

# Kudoh. Come and get your kitten. #

Yohji shook his head. Where had that thought come from?

# Come and get your kitten, Kudoh. #

Yohji blinked. That voice in his head, it sounded like….

* Schuldig? *

# Very good Kudoh. Now… #

* Damn you Schuldig! Get out of my head! * Yohji threw a thought back.

# Come alone, Kudoh. Hurry. The kitten is weak. #

* What are you talking about, you fucking freak? The kit…. Oh shit! You bastard! You've got Aya! What have you done to him? *

# I found him. He's bleeding. I want you to come get him. Now. No messing. Come on your own. Bring a vehicle. #

* I'm coming armed. If I think for one minute that you're responsible….*

# Shut up Kudoh! Just move! You know where to come. #

- ~ -

Schuldig gasped as he felt Crawford's spidery psychic fingers reaching out to him. He had to keep him away from his thoughts. Use something that would drive Crawford mad.

# Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. There's a brown girl in the ring. La la la la la la. Brown girl…. # Schuldig sang the song that drove Crawford nuts.

Shit! Crawford was pushing hard.

# Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. There's a brown girl in the ring. La la la la la la. Brown girl….# Concentrate Schuldig, he told himself.

- ~ -

Yohji drove the Seven through the streets like a madman. He seemed to instinctively know where to go. It was as if Schuldig was reeling him in. If this was a trap….

# It's no trap, Kudoh. The kitten needs you. #

- ~ -

# Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. There's a brown girl in the ring. La la la la la la. Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. She looks like a sugar in a plum. #

Schuldig repeated the mindless song over and over until he felt Crawford withdraw. Crafty bastard! Schuldig knew it wasn't over by far. Crawford would be back, trying again.

"Get away from him!" Yohji stood in the alley, glaring at Schuldig, who was kneeling over a figure on the ground.

"I can't do that." Schuldig said levelly.

"Aya!" Yohji called.

"He's out of it." Schuldig said, "Get over here, Kudoh, I need your help."

# Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. There's a brown girl in the ring. La la la la la la. Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. She looks like a sugar in a plum. #

Gun drawn, Yohji edged toward the crouching figure. Schuldig was holding Aya's arm with both hands. Yohji glanced down at the ground next to them. Even in the dim light, he knew that Aya was lying in a pool of blood.

"Gods! What happened?" he whispered.

"I found him like this." Schuldig told him, "His arm is ripped open. He's lost a lot of blood. If I let go, it'll start bleeding again. Do you have a first aid kit?"

Yohji stared at Aya. He looked so pale he was almost glowing in the dark.

"Dammit man!" Schuldig exploded, "Do you want him to bleed to death? Get the freakin' first aid kit! Move!"

Schuldig was sweating. It took real effort to keep the kitten under. To keep Crawford out of his head. To converse with the blond baka.

# Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. There's a brown girl in the ring. La la la la la la. Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. She looks like a sugar in a plum. #

- ~ -

Yohji shook himself and raced back to the Seven. Why hadn't he checked to see where Aya was after the battle? He should have kept in touch. If he had, Aya wouldn't be so badly injured. Had it happened during the battle, or after? Bleeding to death? Aya couldn't die. He just couldn't! Yohji tried hard not to think of losing him. To never be able to run his fingers through that thick red hair, or lay watching TV with Aya propped against him, or kiss that perfect mouth, or touch that beautiful body. To never again have sex with that oh so passionate man. To never again be able to tell him how much he loved him. Oh Aya…

# Oh shut up Kudoh! I don't want to hear. #

- ~ -

# Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. There's a brown girl in the ring. La la la la la la. Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. She looks like a sugar in a plum. #

"You'll have to bandage him tightly." Schuldig said as Yohji returned, "I'll hold him closed until the last minute, then you'll have to work fast."

Yohji wound the bandage around Aya's arm, working as quickly as he could.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked Schuldig.

"If I let him go, he'll start to bleed again." Schuldig retorted, "He's no good to me dead. I can't play with a dead kitty. Keep bandaging!"

Yohji continued to wind the dressing up Aya's arm. As soon as he'd done, Schuldig grabbed up another bandage and wrapped it over the first. Blood slowly seeped through.

Yohji glanced over at the Schwartz man. He was sweating.

"I hate to ask this, Schuldig, but are you OK?" Yohji enquired.

# Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. There's a brown girl in the ring. La la la la la la. Brown girl in the ring. La la la la la. She looks like a sugar in a plum. #

Schuldig shook his head.

"Get him to a hospital." Schuldig said sharply.

He rose and lifted Aya easily, carrying the slight man out of the alley towards Yohji's Seven. Schuldig carefully put Aya in the passenger seat and hit the recline button. Yohji leaned in from the driver's side and fastened a seatbelt across Aya's limp body.

"I'll be in deep shit with Crawford if he's managed to get through the block I'm putting up." Schuldig said, turning to go, "Look after that kitten, Kudoh. I might want to play with him one day."

- ~ -

Yohji backed out of the driver's door, ready to respond angrily to Schuldig's comment but the man had already gone. Yohji got in the car and started the engine, pulling out into the early morning traffic to take Aya to the Magic Bus Hospital.

"Hold on, Baby, we'll be there soon." he said to Aya.

"Hnn…. Don't call me baby." Aya muttered under his breath.

Yohji grinned with relief.

"Hold still Aya. Don't try to move. You've badly hurt your arm. I'm taking you to hospital." Yohji said.

Bruised looking, lavender eyes solemnly regarded him. Aya looked pissed.

"Don't argue." Yohji said, "You've lost a lot of blood."

"Hnn." Aya closed his eyes.

- ~ -

Yohji sat in the uncomfortable chair at Aya's bedside. He stared at the ghostly figure lying, propped up on white hospital pillows. The two splashes of colour in the sterile, monochrome world were Aya's hair and the unit of blood that dripped slowly into his lover's uninjured arm. It was the third unit of blood. This, plus the second unit of saline that was lined up to be drip fed into Aya's body, would give him a good chance of recovery, the doctor had told the assembled Weiss team. Ken had taken Omi home about an hour ago. Manx had only just gone.

Aya woke briefly. Yohji told him about the sixty stitches that had been required to patch the torn skin back together.

"The doc says there's probably no lasting damage." Yohji said, "No tendons were affected. With a bit of physiotherapy, you'll be able to use it in no time."

Lavender eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as Aya almost smiled in response. Yohji knew damned well that Aya would be exercising hard with the Katana as soon as he was able. Yohji helped Aya to drink some water.

"You should sleep." he said, kissing Aya's forehead.

"Something wrong with my mouth?" Aya frowned.

"Umm." Yohji broke away from kissing the perfect lips, "Yes. Your mouth definitely needs some physiotherapy too."

"Now?" Aya said.

"After you've slept." Yohji told him, "Do you remember how you hurt your arm?"

Aya shook his head slightly, then nodded.

"Hnn." he said.

Yohji smiled. Later would do.

As he watched sleep claim Aya once more, Yohji pondered on what had made Schuldig go to all that trouble to help Aya. He suddenly felt that slight psychic push again.

# You're not the only one who loves him, Kudoh. #

~Owari.~


End file.
